


Chapter 08 强奸罪 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [27]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 08 强奸罪 C

凌晨江岸空无一人，冻僵的五指努力握住车把手，魏璎珞心中暗骂自己为什么不多吃些，多攒点力气再出门。顶风难骑，雪花吹得人几乎睁不开眼睛，脚下也十分吃力，白天融化的雪水早已凝结成冰，隐藏在厚厚白絮下，蹬快了容易打滑摔倒，太慢又抵不过寒风。  
车轮拐过一个接一个熟悉的路口，等她骑到小区楼下时，双手已经没有知觉了。  
弘历睡眠浅，又熬夜熬得凶，一点前入睡都算好的，突然到访应该不会叨扰到他。她从未觉得电梯运行这么慢，从一楼慢慢升上去，电子屏数字看得人心急如焚。  
不知道自己在急什么，就算他真把自己归为无所谓的那部分，也不会是这两分钟的事。  
今夜的雪太大太密，冻得人从骨子里冒寒气。晚间是人们感性因子最浓的时刻，他上次来兴师问罪，大抵是已经绷不住了，她缺一个好好解释的机会......  
如果他还肯听。  
  
十六层住宅的亚麻窗帘被紧紧拉起，中央空调已经打到三十度，男人吹干湿发后坐回书桌继续工作。他对窗外的皑皑世界没有兴趣，更没心思出去赏景，只觉得明天路途难行，小心不要踩到湿滑瓷砖。  
电脑屏幕上密密麻麻的宋体字看得人眼花，弘历仔细核对着材料，还是会不小心看错行。他伏案于堆成小山的卷宗前，想去泡杯咖啡却懒得动。  
细碎的动静传入耳中，好像听见有人敲门。  
弘历下意识看了眼屏幕右上角的时间，已经十二点半了。那人极有耐心，三下接连不断地敲着，声音却不大。  
这个点谁会过来？  
他不情愿地起身走向门口，心里将可能的来人列了个遍。  
第一反应是惹麻烦的五叔，但许是他态度向来不客气，又被卷入莫名其妙的纷争，算是事后彻底翻了脸，老爷子忙着找律师给妻儿脱罪，没再纠缠不清。  
那淑慎？这女人最近越跑越频繁，甚至来了家里几次，他已明确表示拒绝签字或出庭作证，但律师这行的确是要死缠烂打地取证，她不死心也正常。  
还有公检方的......  
但这些人都不该在半夜过来。  
  
书房到门厅没几步路，男人站定后弯腰看向猫眼，却见到了从未设想过的人。  
他迅速直起身，怀疑自己出现了幻觉。  
  
“弘历。”  
拖鞋趿拉声太大，外面的人似乎已经知晓他来到门前，音量不大不小地唤他名字。  
男人再次俯身看去，见到的依然是发丝凌乱的小脸，楼道里灯光昏暗，她的脸颊似乎被冻得通红，睫毛上亮晶晶的。他突然听见心脏不受控制的剧烈搏动，聩响通过骨穿声侵入一片空白的脑海。  
“弘历，我......我可以开门吗。”  
试探性的语言令他疑惑，她不说让他开门，却说自己要开，她怎么——  
轻轻一响，锁开了。  
  
弘历终于反应过来，他根本没把她从指纹锁里删掉，当然可以被识别出。  
锁里的指纹没能删除，心里的影子也没能抹掉。  
心还在乱跳什么？她又这么一声不吭的跑过来，自己想怎样就这样。  
  
她想来就来，他什么时候允许她来了？！  
他当即抓住门把手，在门外那人彻底出现在视线之前重重一拉。  
魏璎珞那点小力气，是决计争不过他的。  
然而门没能像预想那样关紧，而是轧住了障碍物，一只毛绒绒的灰色雪地靴快速伸进，斜斜夹在沉重的防盗门缝隙间，后跟的蝴蝶结装饰随着门角挤压颤了几下。  
“你干什么！”  
男人的吼声瞬间超出夜间扰民规定的40分贝，连忙松开把手禁锢。他清楚自己刚才拉门的力道有多大，惊悸之余庆幸她先伸出了腿，如果直接伸手，后果不堪设想。  
这边刚卸去力道，小身影便借着门缝侧身钻入，更是帮他带好了门——那人二话不说地扑过来，混着雪花寒气撞入胸膛。许是居家服太薄，沾满融化水珠的羽绒服将冷意穿透棉布印给微微泛暖的肌肤，激得人脊背一抖。女孩一臂圈过他后腰，一臂颤颤勾住脖颈，却不愿把指腹贴于颈上，微动的拇指指尖不经意触到身体，他感觉自己被冷冻枪打了一下。  
魏璎珞顾不得脚痛，一心想快点靠近他，又怕手太凉弄得他不舒服，只好勉强用肘弯勾住男人身体。她能感受到他的抗拒，知道他想把黏在身上的冷气散发体赶出去。  
可她不能放手，倘若这次被轰出去，以后会难上加难。男人力气太大，挣扎间掐得她上臂生疼，眼看就要被拖出门外，她忙将整个身子更紧密地凑上去，不及多想便将压抑许久的话匆匆吐出：  
“我想你了。”  
  
她想他了。  
她的衣物、相框、毛巾，都在这间屋子里。  
她不想被赶出去。  
如果不能回来，就根本没必要在最开始闹那一场，何必执拗地用各种手段推进查案迅速进展，直接轻松挥手说声再见就好。  
现在是最关键的时候，她绝不松手。  
  
男人的动作稍稍有所停顿，但真正给出回应的却是略显急促的呼吸和胸膛处慌乱的心跳。她总算获得片刻安宁，干脆趁机踮起脚尖，将两瓣柔软朝他递去。  
弘历一眼看穿她的意图，在那只红唇凑来之前生生扭过脸，倔强而决绝地躲避着，她只来得及敷衍蹭到他侧颊。  
这丫头到底想干什么！  
傻子才会相信她的鬼话，他还记得她眼底的厌恶和嫌弃，甚至早在第一天知晓消息时，她便已经抗拒他的触碰。  
现在这样跑过来，到底有什么目的？  
就算能勉强理解，就算知道了她背后做的一切，他也会先竖起浑身的刺来保护自己，她休想再往心头捅刀子。  
他钳住那条胳膊往外拖：“出去！”  
“已经快一点了！我骑自行车来的，还没有帽子！”  
被融化雪花洇湿的衣服愈发不适，魏璎珞这话说的底气不足，毕竟在江平没人会雪天打伞带帽子，幸好东庆这种少见大雪的地方不一定，人们会觉得大雪和大雨没区别。  
弘历的确被唬住了，玄关处没有开灯，抓在女孩臂膀处的手慢慢下移，轻轻触碰着毫无人体温度的五指。  
果然没戴手套，他以为搂在腰间的是冰块。  
刚才只顾着自己发怒，却忘了想现在是几点，她到底是怎么过来的。这时他总算记起仔细打量，却发现不止手套，帽子围巾棉耳罩一概没有，外面风雪那么大，骑自行车足以让雪花钻进脖子。  
他已在不经意间将冻僵的小手攥入掌中，回过神来才发现动作过于暧昧，便想顺势把圈在腰间的胳膊拿开，可那人又是挣扎不肯，脚下也跟着趔趄了两步。  
“疼......！”怀里的人忍不住吸气，声音越来越小，“脚疼。”  
两个人扭曲地挤在门边，他拉住了把手，赤着眼低头看向微微颤栗的小人，终是没忍心让腕部发力。  
灼热呼吸轻飘飘地浮在头顶，魏璎珞感觉周身桎梏慢慢卸去，男人上好门锁后后退两步，只扔下一句言语间满是陌生的话。  
“自己去客房，别湿乎乎的黏着人。”  
  
  
  
温热水流将她从天寒地冻中解救出来，她本还担心客卧没有换洗衣物，从卫生间探出头才发现床上堆好了内衣和睡袍，屋子里暖烘烘的，空调已经开了好一会儿。  
脚踝处目前还没有显露出淤青，但钝痛难以忽略，她并不打算换好睡袍后老实躺下，而是反手拉了另一条浴巾搭在肩上，悄悄溜出房门。  
雪夜里替她找衣服开空调，她总得去表示感谢。  
房间里漆黑一片，只能借着微弱到几不察的光亮看出主卧大门紧闭，昏黄暗色从门缝下面透出，定是开了台灯。魏璎珞小心翼翼地试着开门，尽量不发出动静，却发现门早已反锁。  
他太了解她了，知道她不肯善罢甘休，既然不忍将人赶出去，就干脆把自己锁起来。  
魏璎珞也不急着叫门，直接轻手轻脚的向阳台挪去。露天阳台连着客厅和主卧，根据以往的经验看，他八成会忘记锁推拉门。她还记得去年除夕，亲爹在客卧里呼呼大睡，弘历偏是忍不住那点小想法，偷偷溜进主卧来压她，弄得两人指缝满是黏腻后才想起另一扇门压根没锁。  
她带着女儿家的心思满怀希望地奔向阳台，却突然脚下一痛，好像不小心踢到了什么。  
是摊开的、收好衣物的行李箱。  
  
那我就去慕尼黑，再也不回来。  
你永远也别想找到我。  
  
那天在车里的玩笑话瞬间被调取记忆，她大跨步推开客厅的推拉门，有些控制不住自己的四肢。  
房子坐北朝南，通风极好，她刚推开门便被扑面而来的风雪刮得脸痛。头发只匆匆吹干大半，微湿部分被寒风吹得头皮发凉，她再也顾不得动静大，直接穿过阳台，用身子顶开了主卧推门。  
外面风大，可她心里也被凿了个大洞，成了呼呼冒雪的风箱。  
他真不是非她不可。  
他真会走的。  
窗帘瞬间被吹起大块空余，床侧撑着膝盖正坐的男人倏地扭过头，只看见裹着浴巾的人露出左侧肩膀和大半下身，被冻得有些发抖。  
他噌的直起身冲过去，狠狠拍上推拉门，将雪花拦在外面。  
穿成这样往阳台跑，疯了？  
外面是零下几度，只裹着一层浴巾，是嫌命长吗。他恨不得立即把人揪回客卧，塞进棉被里警告她不准再乱动，可那人像黏了糖浆一样贴在身上不肯下来，软乎乎的粘着他不动。  
不过也没关系，他力气大，完全可以拎着人丢回去。  
“弘历......弘历！”  
她抱着他的腰不松手，松松披着的浴巾滑落在地，将整个肩膀暴露在空气中，更是冷得忍不住瑟缩。  
“我当时那样，是因为不敢再听你的话了！”  
推拒拥抱的人已经把她拽到卧室正中，却被女孩直白而无助的语气惊扰，暂时停下了动作。  
魏璎珞只觉得心头堵成一片，那些在路上构思好的理由和言语此时连半个字都想不起。本想着把他哄好再将心意和盘托出，可到了这儿，她却连那些精致的漂亮说辞都说不出，只想用最真最真的话待他。  
哪怕这些话听起来自私又难受，她也不想再哄骗他哪怕一点点了。  
男人没有再动，而是任由她抱着。窗帘已经归于静止，台灯将两人的影子印在墙上，魏璎珞稍稍瞥了眼墙壁，更努力地朝他怀里蹭蹭：  
“我知道你生气，我不该、不该什么都不和你商量，只在出事时想着自己......我也有想着你，可是......那天你拿着谅解书过来，上面写的......后来又说自己和这件事一点和瓜葛都没有，我、我想了好久好久决定信你、但警局又告诉我，你给了他好多钱，那个时间正好是——”  
她没什么好委屈，也不想哭，可就是说不下去，结结巴巴的话好像什么都表达不了，听起来更像是为自己强行辩解。  
声音很小很软，双手慢慢上移，她开始试着去勾他脖颈，朝更亲密的地方贴去。  
“精神证明早就抽出去了，根本不会有事，我没想胡乱报复你，只是......不敢再听你说了，想快点知道你和这件事到底有没有关系。”  
  
弘历微微低头，感受着她鼻尖在下颌轻蹭，将她从喉咙里吐出的每一个字烙入脑海。她的这些话......并不是为他考虑的，甚至算不上道歉，但的确全是她心中所想。  
魏璎珞是能把黑说成白的人，她完全可以拿一套无懈可击的漂亮话来博取同情，再加几滴平时基本不出场的眼泪。  
可是她没有。  
他对这种不太中听的解释还算能接受，正当他细细回味话中情愫时，小丫头不依不饶的追吻又贴了上来。  
“魏璎珞！”  
魏璎珞这次没被他的怒吼治住，反正丢人现眼毫无逻辑的话已经说出去了，她不介意直接让人体会一下她的思念。细碎的吻就算亲不到正地，也会接连不断地印上面颊和颈间，甚至是衣领处的锁骨和胸膛。弘历惦着她脚痛不敢过于用力，竟被这种缠绕招数折腾得接连后退难以招架，最后腿窝撞到床沿沉下去，居然被她一个跨身正面对坐在了身上。  
男人吃素太久，身下反应起得比往常都快。她明显看出了弘历的窘态，自己再不做点什么肯定会被他丢出去，连忙将面部压入男人颈窝，糯糯道：  
“我......我想快点回来，你不要生气了，好不好？”  
她一面轻声细语的讲，一面慢慢在他身上有所动作，牢牢压着的那处更是随着她身体微晃被磨得愈发难忍。她不再试着强行去贴他唇瓣，而是悄悄将软糯送到耳后，喘息间的热气尽数呼入男人耳中。弘历只觉全身上下都为她所获，明明是自己的身体却不受自控，反而被言语中伤他的人哄得晕头转向，未免太过丢脸。她貌似从未如此主动过，今日这样反常，当真是什么目的都没有，只想回来吗。  
  
他有那么重要吗。  
如果有，她怎么能说得出那种话，怎么能......在抽屉里找到联络簿以后，明明见到戒指以后，还可以狠下心去掐他伤处？  
  
“你知不知道自己到底在干什么。”他声音因情欲难抑显得喑哑，原本扳着她双肩的手掌也忍不住在原处捏了两下。  
“我知道。”她更紧地抱住他肩背，坚定道，“我知道。”  
“姐姐付出那么多，我却什么都做不了，还每天心安理得的跟你在一起，你毕竟是......我怎么能丢下她不管？如果我只听你的，那她怎么办才好，我还是没办法继续和你、可不听又偏偏把你弄得更伤心......”  
身上裹着的浴巾经历一番胡闹后几近松散，只能勉强维持蔽体功能。这具躯体的密码她简直太熟悉，轻微颤动的喉结是他最后的守关，她缓缓探出舌尖，朝那处弄去。  
男人一时间进退无度，拿身上的小女人毫无办法，他觉得自己又在被她摆弄，可她的那些行为却偏偏令他上瘾舒服。他甚至能感觉到自己最私密的遮挡被她拽开，压抑数月的渴望瞬间接触禁锢，轻轻弹在略显干燥的布料间。  
“魏璎......”  
他似乎还想说什么，但已经无所谓了。  
“你瘦了。”她重新抬起头，切切贴住男人脸庞，在他耳侧轻声低喃，“怎么......这么瘦了啊。”  
小丫头似乎挺直了身子，柔柔握住他的敏感，自己试探着朝那处硬挺探去。可这个角度或许刁钻，弘历又垂首不知在想些什么，她只能靠自己试探着坐下去。  
但她今天太不争气，本该酥麻吞下的欲望却卡在开头，她勉强在炽热中来回滑动，总算感受到身体的一点点反应，便迫不及待地想要吃下。可那点湿润对他们来说微不足道，她生生吃进去时，连弘历都痛得一把将人揽入怀中，手劲儿大得吓人。魏璎珞感觉自己被利刃活活劈作两半，就算是初夜，因着男人颇为讨巧的指尖和亲吻得了不少好处，她真的没有这么痛。  
久未经事的褶皱剧烈收缩起来，好像要把侵入身体的异物挤出去，可到最后也是徒劳，只是将那根粗长包裹得愈发紧密，甚至被顶得开始泛软。  
她对疼痛向来敏感，好一会儿才缓过神来，勉强开口道：“不要、生气了，好......不好？”  
浴巾已经彻底滑落在地，两人身下密不可分，弘历揽着她颤动的肩胛，开始纠正她笨拙错误的扭动。他没有回答那个问题，只将全部心神融入身下的紧涩中，这次的确太痛，她在身体不能接纳前便着急吞吃他的硬物，能舒服到哪儿去？  
这么急，到底是太想他，还是要完成什么任务？  
可他不愿再想太多，从刚刚开始顾及她脚痛不敢大幅动作时，他就已经知道，是自己情愿。  
他需要这种生活，也需要她带来的气息。  
他的身体，很思念她。  
  
面对面的交流并不适合两人现在的状态，她虽在上，却被弘历牢牢掌控动作，男人不愿和她有任何眼神接触，只一味同她交颈躲避。  
她不知道这是怎么了，自己管不了自己，刚才明明干涩得难受，被那只大掌抚弄过后却软了身子，紧密相连的地方也生出几丝快慰，有了再多吃些的念头。真正的零距离接触令她欢喜，她连那层薄薄的阻碍都不想要，只想离他近些。  
但这个姿势她还是不太会。  
空调温度太高，她身上发闷，依仗男人手劲儿前后绞动，感觉比跑步还要累人。每当她抚过他的臂膀，都想看看那几道被碎瓷片割伤的疤痕是否消退。流畅的肌肉线条常常令她心生疑惑，他明明很瘦，又怎么这么结实......天生的？  
可他身下似乎更结实，男人一声不吭的闷头夯入，将她捅弄得无法自制。她想像往常那样去吮吻他温暖的唇瓣，同他上下一齐交缠索取，可弘历总会僵硬地避开亲吻，愈发卖力的朝花心深处操弄。  
这个男人的动作似乎在说，他只有欲望。  
没有怜惜，没有爱护，更没有温情。  
黏腻水响不可忽略，她满是被充盈的怪异感，却只能接受它在体内的肆虐。那完全不是她能承受的节奏和深度，弘历咬着牙强忍，她根本听不到他喉咙里的喘息，更不要提商量。  
她不觉得痛，却知道自己并不舒服。  
节奏混乱的撞击终于在一阵迷乱抽送中停止，她贪婪吞食着自己寻来的白浊，根本不愿放他出去。然而同她水乳交融的人并不这样想，他迅速抽离她的身体，将两人最为紧密的距离迅速拉扯至陌生人范围。  
黑暗中只剩下情潮涌动过后的轻微响动，魏璎珞安安静静的躺直，一动未动。他们交往了五百多天，欢爱的次数无法计算，这是弘历第一次发泄欲望后将她独自扔下。  
没有亲吻，没有拥抱。  
不知道过了多久，可能是半小时，也可能是一小时，她实在难以入睡，勉强从呼吸声中判断出背对着自己的男人也处于清醒状态，忍不住没话找话：  
“不洗吗。”  
没有回答。  
其实她本无所谓洗不洗，但话都问出口了，他又不理人，自己再干巴巴地躺着未免太破坏气氛，魏璎珞暗暗叹了口气，打算下去冲个澡。她起身有些磨蹭，论舒服肯定是被子里舒服，她不大愿意动。  
好不容易做好心理准备，坐起身去拉浴巾时，又猛地被人从背后生生拖回床褥。  
现在没人会来堵她唇舌，她整个人被趴着按了下去，来不及开口便感受到弘历指尖作乱。他指甲向来修剪的齐短，游入体内并无任何不适，只有在碾揉嫰壁时引人战栗，自觉不足。她想转过身去抱抱他，却被发现端倪的男人用另一臂压住双肩，无法挣扎。灼热终于在达到令他满意的湿度后满满顶入，劲瘦有力的身子将她压覆的不能动弹分毫。弘历并没有给她适应时间，而是直接自顾自地大开大合，身下似乎被操弄顶穿，男人要的又急又狠，她受不住，想推拒却再也推不开。  
那只厚实的大掌钳住后颈，不准她偏过头来看他。  
  
他不愿见到那双噙着水光的眼睛，但他又什么都不想要了，只想要她。  
他明知这个姿势会深得令她受不住，可还是想这样做，他也想尝试不顾爱人感受的快意。  
  
甬道里的春潮比第一次丰沛了许多，他顺着蜜流放肆抽动，朝着更深的湿热泥沼捅去。被紧致牢牢包裹的滋味太妙，每次尽根没入都吸得他头皮发麻，只想更快更狠地讨要她。精囊重重拍上圆翘，粗硬狠狠牵扯着径内软肉，强压着的娇小身躯已然抖成一团，发出压抑而奇怪的呻吟。  
魏璎珞总算明白弘历平时待她有多温柔，如此蛮横的索要抽插弄得她几乎喘不上气，声音也断断续续变了调：  
“轻......点、难受......我、我难受......！”  
他身子好重，压得她骨头生疼，里面又是个不饶人的，捅得她酥痛难挨。弘历将她的话抛至脑后，动作根本不见缓和，依旧我行我素，在温润花径间胡乱征伐。这是他现在最喜欢的姿势，她挣扎不了，只能乖乖在身下受着，就算开口也是求饶，总归不会瞪着眼把刀子插过来。  
她身上发痛，心中更甚。  
温热射入时她没了力气，只觉颈肩腿骨无一处不痛。魏璎珞将面部埋入枕头，手指绞着枕套猜他是否又会迅速离开，徒留交合时的温度。  
他没有。  
弘历泄了急欲后伏在她身上，自后抱住轻颤的肩膀。他的鼻息喷在耳边，脸庞紧挨着女孩鬓角。  
肌肤已经发汗，有些黏腻的裹着她一同蒸腾。  
四肢轻飘飘的，她好像被人抱起，从不见五指的卧室挪到光亮满眼的地方。她呆呆看着略显粗砺的大掌在腿间逡巡，清香泡沫揉了满身，滑溜溜的落在脚边。  
她记得自己头发刚刚洗过，弄湿再吹未免太麻烦，匆匆抬手去抓才发现早已高高挽起。  
  
弘历会挽头发的。  
他笨手笨脚的把几个塑料袋拴在门把手上，自己比对着教程视频一遍又一遍练手法，只为了在值得纪念的日子里亲手为心爱的人戴好金步摇。  
  
宽大的浴巾将她裹好，魏璎珞心头愈发苦涩。现在别说是金步摇，他好像连最本能的事都无所谓，在身下融合的人可以随便换换，反正他也没什么话想说，不会情不自禁地咬吻，更不会在意乱情迷时叫声珞珞。  
躺平后想再讲点什么，但身上的干爽舒适令她愈发困倦，脑子里晕乎乎的组织不好语言。眼皮黏在一起睁不开，她也不指望弘历能像往常那样抱着她，便打算昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
奈何天不遂愿，身上传来的刺痛根本无法忽略。男人并不打算放过她，精壮身躯面对面压下，细细嘬吮着滑腻凝脂，留下一块又一块红紫瘢痕。他的啃咬蛮力而细密，自颈窝到锁骨都极有耐心地吸吮，不放过任何一处。若只是蛮力也好，可他偏偏巧劲揉按着花前小珠，指尖还时不时勾到花蕊入口处浅浅磨蹭。  
她好像又化了，化作一摊腻水儿，汁液顺着身体曲线慢慢流到床单上，洇成他嘴里常说的‘涝’。  
“疼......”  
身下空芯难耐，又忍不住呼痛出声，换来了更加凶横的对待。绵软小巧的椒乳早已满是猥红印迹，那人仍不依不饶地继续向下咬吻，拼命在光洁的身体上留下属于自己的独家印记。  
魏璎珞腰间一抖，觉得自己完了。  
弘历已经下移到私处，烧灼鼻息撒上晶亮花瓣。他的指尖还在不停作乱，可她再怎么夹紧，也只能将他头部固在腿间，烫得微微发硬的发尖反而会扎得腿根瘙痒。花瓣被含弄在男人湿润温热的口中，淫靡的吸吮声令她心惊，自己竟能泌出如此之多的津液。软硬皆可的舌尖比那处紫胀还要讨巧，反复舔扫逗弄得人更加敏感难耐，她只觉深处发空，又偏偏被浅表舔舐勾得心慌意乱。不知轻重这个词不适合用来形容弘历，他之前再怎么胡闹，也会顾着她累放人一马，最多两次也就罢了。而今晚却胸闷气堵，她甚至不能看透他所思所想，只能在爱欲沉沦中挣扎。  
舌尖撤出身体时，她本能地想让他不要走，谁知下一秒便被狠狠填满。她难耐的弓起身子，双腿虚弱盘附着男人腰肢，小脚无力地在他略微下陷的腰眼处磨蹭。  
男人自觉刚从腿中抬头，记起她不喜欢舔弄花瓣后继续亲吻，便放松了警惕。他将女孩两腿重新挂回臂弯，整个身子沉沉压下，几乎把小人对折两半，自然也是离她更近。魏璎珞忍着股间疼痛，又顶不住腿间酸麻快意，见爱人面庞在眼前乱晃，离得那样近，忍不住直直勒紧对方脖颈，将自己朝翕动双唇凑过去。  
下唇瓣被猛地衔住，弘历万万没想到她竟能做到如此。想推拒却为时已晚，身子后仰没有用，她已经死死缠住他颈肩，双手也按在床褥上，被她两腿勾得放不开。湿滑小舌溜入口中扫荡，那人似乎含含糊糊的说着什么。  
  
唇舌堵死，他听不清楚，挣扎间听得她一遍又一遍重复。  
她好像在叫他名字。  
又好像在说，想你。  
  
尖锐的牙齿太用力，他唇边刺痛，淡淡的腥味游入舌尖，她又给他添了点小伤。  
弘历猛地沉身钉入，将那颗小脑袋死死压进床榻。魏璎珞被突然袭来的变故惊得不知所措，她想娇呼出声，却被男人尽数吞入口中，发不出半点音节。舌尖被吸嚼得痛意难当，她却只觉满足，忍不住摩挲着脸侧同他深吻。  
接连不断的抽动顶得她震颤不已，面颊绯红的姑娘一面舔弄男人唇瓣，一面将郁闷整晚的问题倾诉出声：  
“你......你去哪儿？”  
他还是不吭声，似乎没心思回答这种无聊的问题，仍是紧紧压覆着一味深插。抑制不住的冲动令大腿发抖，他更快地朝深处顶动，将爱人牢牢扣入臂弯，难耐的喘息也没必要再压制，低呼和嘤咛互相吞入对方唇舌之间。整个花甬都是他的，他想怎么疼爱就怎么疼爱，嫩壁早已被抽送的软熟柔浓，任由男人将粗长顶入花心，将白浊欲望尽数射入体内。  
魏璎珞被顶得又酸又胀，在拥抱中蜷成蜗牛。他还顶在她的身体里，明明已经到底，却依然借着后劲用力研磨，恨不能将自己整个塞进去。  
“你要去......”  
男人贪恋着她唇角香甜，一面将她箍在双臂间，一面探舌舔弄着暖软唇面，害得她说话很是费力。  
“客厅有箱子......你去哪儿？”  
还是忍不住问，还是想知道，他是不是要走，要去她永远到不了的慕尼黑。  
气氛沉闷许久，男人终于缓缓开口。  
“哪儿都不去。”  
“衣服放久了有味道，拖出来晾晾。”  
刚才没有回答，是觉得莫名其妙，听不懂她说什么。要去哪儿，他每天工作连轴转，还能去哪儿？  
  
哪儿都不去。  
魏璎珞突然感觉最后一根紧绷的弦被狠狠扯断，整个人虚脱般软了下去，甚至没力气去拉被子，任由胴体裸露在空气中。  
落地了，踏实了。  
她终于可以放心休息一会儿，哪怕今晚说得乱七八糟，哪怕他好像不复从前，今后还要继续解释，继续把心捧给冰块感受。  
太困太累，眼皮再也抬不起，只觉得自己被裹入一团炙热中，周身满满萦绕着最熟悉的气息。  
他的气息。  
他的胸膛里有她，温热血脉里也有她。  
  
被折腾散架的人早已进入梦乡，弘历透过黑暗端详躲在自己怀里的睡颜，只觉心下空荡，不知如何是好。  
她小小软软的一团，柔柔窝在他怀里，散发着好闻的纯净沐浴露香，还有他播撒欲望后的迷乱气味。他不由自主地圈紧早已累坏的小身体，垂首贴上她额头。  
他到底该拿她怎么办？  
  
魏璎珞。  
我不介意你一意孤行地把我扣进警局，就算后续什么都不做，留下一堆烂麻烦，我也可以酌情帮忙收拾，更何况你......还做了那么多。  
可你这张嘴，是真的厉害。  
它飞出过搅碎人心的利刃，也诉尽软糯香甜的蜜语。  
你究竟是来做什么，我到底，可不可以再信你？  
  
风停了。  
天好像要亮了。  
  
  
  
腰酸，背痛，动不了。  
足足十个小时后，魏璎珞总算在柔软温暖的被窝里转醒，身边没人，两米多的大床上只有自己。她掀开被子后发现身上像往常那样被换好盖到大腿的宽松棉衫，腕上多了个手环，好像是睡眠监测用的。  
试着喊了两声，弘历不在，可能周六也要加班。脚踝淤青已经显出来了，两个微热的暖水袋被毛巾捆在脚边，毛巾上还黏了几张热帖。她慢慢把热帖和暖水袋取下，心中暗笑男人发傻，再好用的保暖物也坚持不了一整天。  
他系的很认真，很结实，她解了好久才拿开。  
床边放好了小棉拖，她起身后开始四处打量熟悉而陌生的房间。  
家里陈设有些变动，但又没大变。客厅里的花瓶落满灰尘，书架上的相框和照片被收走，她说不上来哪儿不对，但很多痕迹已经消失了。  
行李箱被拖走了，地上干干净净的。  
魏璎珞坐回沙发，想起他昨晚的执拗和粗暴，有些分不清他心中所想，她自持聪慧，总能明白弘历那颗心，如今却搞不懂。他好像怒气未消，只是凭着狠劲儿将欲望发泄在她身上，不断闪躲她的亲吻和拥抱。可他又好像不再在意，最终将她揽回怀中，又帮忙打理好一切。  
她思忖再三，最终决定去柜里翻动医药盒，将自己之前买了一次却从未吃过的紧急药物拿了出来。  
时间越长，保护效率越差，指甲掰开铝膜，直接将一板两粒吞了下去。  
  
  
弘历在app提醒睡眠结束后便立即回家，顺便在楼下便利店买了刚出锅的黑米粥，多加了一包糖。也不是非去事务所加班不可，只是资料必须快点核对完，加上......她在家，他没心思处理昨晚遗留的工作。  
小丫头被折磨得晕乎乎的表情还印在脑海里，她忍痛凑上来，唤他的名字，说想他。  
真的吗。  
通宵胡闹和连续三次的释放对每天熬夜加班的中年人来说太过分，身体状况再好也免不得有些脚软。家里的人最好别乱动，乖乖把热粥喝了，让他搂在怀里休息一会儿，他可以暂时不考虑她到底有什么目的。  
可他刚开门，就看见人影迅速冲向卫生间，砰的巨响过后便是呕吐声。  
  
他来不及换鞋，将食盒扔上餐桌后便推开卫生间的门。洗漱池里已经在冲水，她没有乱碰他的牙杯，只用手捧了水漱口。  
魏璎珞回过神后正对上男人隐忍的表情，她不知道该说什么打趣，只能勉强撑着门框站直，从他身侧挤出去。  
得赶紧坐在哪儿，她的胃不断抽痛着，站都站不稳。  
坐着也太费力气，胃部如同被强手抓住撕扭一般，痛得人承受不了半分。她没吃东西，空腹用了紧急药物，还为更保险选择了一次性吃完，胃里实在受不住。  
倒在沙发上的人虚汗直冒，之前就算情况再糟糕也没痛成这样过。弘历又不傻，一眼便看出她做了什么，赤着眼去翻找罪证。  
垃圾桶里还是上次吃剩的橘子皮，他将橘子皮扒开，发现藏在下面的铝板包装。  
  
他怀疑自己犯了帕金森。  
吃颗药根本没什么，甚至远远算不上错，但情绪依然有些难以克制。毕竟他之前心中尚有担忧时，她却什么都不怕，一心想和他在一起。  
昨晚果然是为了哄他高兴吧。  
律师自带的证据敏感度和联想能力令他快步奔向女孩的手提包，里面果然有打印好的文件。  
控诉弘昼罪行的证词。  
  
难怪。  
他想的一点都没错，就是这样的。  
那淑慎已经来找过他签证词，辩护律师要争取的证人必然也是公检方要争取的，大半夜私闯民宅，不是被逼急了要取证是什么？  
多可笑啊，他最后还依依不舍地把人搂在怀里，帮忙换了衣服又热敷，几乎已经信了她的谎言。  
  
“我就知道你不会白来。”弘历转过身去，又不忍太大声朝蜷缩在沙发上的人吼，“要签证词，让我出庭作证，是不是？”  
魏璎珞没什么力气反驳他，只能勉强坐起身子发痛，眼看男人一样又一样地把东西翻出来。那些隐藏在任何背后的多疑被激发，他开始就不太相信她此行的目的，现在恐怕更是误会。  
她突然不知该从何解释，只能吐出三个苍白的字。  
“我没有。”  
弘历没有理会她的否认，翻动证词时露出似笑非笑的表情：“还想要什么一并说了，用不着上一次……用不着哄骗我一次要一样。”  
纸页在他骨节间翻动，哗啦哗啦地刮人耳膜。  
“我没有，这是昨天和公检方出去吃......”  
“你没有？”  
男人终于抬起眼，一步一步走至她身边蹲下，紧紧盯着她发红的眸子，扬起嘴角。  
他简直没力气和她生气了。  
魏璎珞刚想点头，便被接下来的回答打得粉碎。  
“这话我也说过。”他笑着拂开她凌乱的发丝，自嘲道，“说了多少遍，可你当时信吗。”  
  
证词材料被轻轻放回手边，她竟找不出言语反驳。  
她的确没有，可是证据确凿，百口莫辩。  
当时的他，也这么绝望吧。  
  
“魏璎珞。”  
“有些事如果你不想，又急着献身哄人，可以提前给男方备好安全措施，用不着自己吃这种东西。你那个半死不活的胃要是因为这个严重了，我懒得担责任。”  
男人不再理会她，走到玄关处披外套。  
“还有，我不需要那种......那种关系的伙伴。你想要什么可以直接和我说，不要再耍这些手段，也别因为渣滓犯下的罪行侮辱自己。”  
  
男人终是没有说出那几个字伤害她。  
他以为她是来做这个的。  
的确有东西无法弥补，但危难抓好了就是机遇，只会更胜从前。自己没做过的事，凭什么要承认？  
她喉咙里发不出声音，眼看着男人拐进玄关，背影即将消失。  
不要这样，不可以这样。  
  
“那我直接和你说！”  
身后拼劲力气的一声吼，也因着病痛底气不足。  
男人忍不住嗤笑出声，直说就直说吧，他已经想开了。条件还是可以听一听，没准卖个人情出去，公检法以后能少找点麻烦。  
  
“我想看电视。”  
  
弘历难以置信地回过头，看见撕碎落地的文件，耳畔是坚韧确切的声音。  
“我要和你看电视。”  
  
  
  
廖律师向来是相信科学的。  
可他现在无比怀疑，靠在肩头看喜剧影片的女孩子扎了小人，或者偷偷给他下降头。否则当她忍着胃痛从沙发里翻出来，踉踉跄跄扑到他身上抱着腰发抖时，他怎么又推不开了呢。  
更或许，他还是......想看看，她要做什么。  
证词是真的被她撕了。  
桌上的热粥已经喝光，魏璎珞感觉胃里舒服多了。电视机连好网络后可以随意点播，她甚至厚着脸皮用弘历手机开通了会员包。喜剧一部接一部放过去，明明是笑点密集的高分片，房间里却没有半点笑声。夜幕渐渐降临，巨大的液晶屏幕映着两张面无表情的脸，空气沉闷得几近窒息。  
正播放的电影是前些年最火爆的黑马，男主穿越回高中时代，泡校花实现音乐梦，引起一系列啼笑皆非的傻事。  
魏璎珞终于抓住契机，试探着说了第一句话。  
“如果回到高中，你最想做什么？”  
没人理她。  
她深深呼吸，磨蹭着去拉弘历五指。  
“我要是回到那时候，一定会阻止姐姐来东庆工作，让她在江平安度一生，因为......因为她是我......之前、最亲近的人。”  
男人没有抗拒，她便试探着将大手裹进纤细五指间，慢慢挎住他的肘弯。  
  
弘历没太能听进去她说什么，他在审视自己刚刚气头上说的话。  
是不是......也有点过了？  
看见证据后不准对方说话，将自己认为的事实压着情绪炸出来，最难听的词没说出口，也仅仅是因为本性不愿侮辱人，并非想要信她。  
  
“这里太大了，姐姐死了以后连尸体都隔好多天才找到，根本认不出原来的样子。”抓着他的小手力道没有任何变化，她语气轻飘飘的，好像在说别人的事。  
弘历心头发紧，生死是大事，她这样说，无非是想让他宽心。  
她默默端详着男人侧脸，缓声道：  
“我想把你从这件事里择清楚，不要扯上一点关系，可不该用这么激进的法子......还说了那么多......为了让自己心里舒服一点、特别伤人的话。”  
“吃药是因为......你昨天心情不好，我心情也不好，听说两个人闹别扭的时候怀孩子，孩子会长得特别丑。”她埋入男人颈窝闷声，“我不想让他掺和到这种事里来，也不想要丑丑的小孩，但我又、我......”  
我又舍不得你。  
  
弘历阖上双眼，不想再听。  
他怕这些还是谎言，只是引诱签字的圈套，可他太想相信了，几乎想要抱抱她。  
身体生生站起，他想远离这个令人心软的地方，却被女孩生生拖住了胳膊。  
四周安安静静的，影片因网络不好卡住缓冲，房间里只剩下两人的呼吸和心跳。  
“我......我知道你现在不信我。”小丫头跟着起身自后抱住他，软乎乎的脸蛋贴着他肩背，“也不敢信我。”  
“就像我当时很害怕一样。”  
“但没关系，事实总归摆出来，我、我......”魏璎珞再也说不下去，她感觉自己已经一丝不挂地站在弘历面前，如果他还是选择......  
她觉得世上没有做不到的事。  
可她竭尽全力了。  
  
“早点休息吧。”  
厚实的双掌反握住圈外腰间的小手，男人拇指轻轻摩挲着她的手背，低声道：  
“去吧。你换洗的衣服......都在客卧。”  
他声音发哑，昨夜那么折腾，今天忙完工作后又看见那些证词，定是疲累不已。魏璎珞不再多言，悄悄踮起脚尖，在他颈后吻了一下。  
这大概是最好的结果，剩下的只能交给时间。  
还有她自己的心。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
客厅里飞满摩擦起电的气球，朋友们围着孕妇嘘寒问暖，明玉小心舔了一口奶油蛋糕，便再也不多吃。  
海兰察关上阳台门，使劲拿手肘怼向兄弟：  
“是你小子把皇军引到这儿的！”  
难怪魏姐最近回事务所汇报工作时，脸上充满胶原蛋白和元气色彩，原来她搬回所长家有段日子了，指路特务正是叛变的傅恒。  
傅恒大胯早就不痛了，但还是下意识摸了摸。那晚他跟在女孩后面骑单车，人家安全进入小区，他却一个跟头栽进了雪地。  
特务决定调查情报，看看战况如何：“现在怎么样？”  
同样迅速叛变的海兰察变得悲天悯人，怜惜地摇摇头：  
“看不出来，所长根本没有让她回律所的意思，还是跟着张副干活，每天加班不知道加到几点。不过俩人住一起是真的，好像彻底同居了。”  
这句话说完才察觉不对，快当爸的人毫不沉稳地怪叫起来：“所长应该不会玩她吧......”  
傅恒一巴掌甩在他后脑勺上：“不可能，周五呢？”  
“汇报工作啊，气色好了点，别的也看不出来。”  
海兰察伏在栏杆上挠挠头，他不是看不出来，而是不忍心说。所长之前是时刻盯着她的，眼里温柔又晶亮，是瞎子都看得出来。  
现在他觉得所长瞎了，看她的时候眸子发死。  
“我觉得所长没那个意思了。”男人叹气，似乎很惋惜。  
不止是他，听说这件事的同事们都是这样想的。一个把上司扣进警局的女人，还妄想再当廖夫人吗，人家不过把她关起来当发泄欲望的工具罢了。  
傅恒开始认真测算日期，得出完全相反的结论。  
廖哥是谁，别说了夹了一下脚，就算夹断整条胳膊，他也会面不改色地把人扔到医院，付好医药费后不多问半个字。如果他心里没意思，不论发生什么，当晚就会把人轰出来。  
站在孕妇身边吃汉堡的女孩瘦得像根麻杆，毛衣挂在身上空空荡荡的。傅恒突然想起之前在法医所见面，她整个人圆润了不少，笑起来很是喜庆，可现在那些肉又迅速瘦削下去。  
“许愿许愿！”  
明玉被人群簇拥着吹灭蜡烛，因怀孕引起的身体不适和糟糕心情一扫而空。魏璎珞戳戳好友头顶的纸质生日帽，只觉得她真是嫁对了人，海兰察傻是傻了点，但的确全心全意为她考虑，希望她每天都开心。  
某张冰块脸突然占据脑海，她刮刮纸盘里的蓝莓蛋糕，觉得嘴中一丝不甜。这段时间他默认了她的存在，不会再想着把她扔出去，可情绪还是不对。  
她觉得没必要在休闲时刻想那些暂时解决不了的事，干脆把心思全部放回生日会上。孕妇已过九个月大关，她得时刻盯着不让重点人物贪嘴，多吃几口蛋糕可不行。  
气氛热闹，音量却不大，朋友们都知道孕妇喜静，只用喜气洋洋的脸对着明玉，并不多话。蓝莓蛋糕被分食干净，魏璎珞原本分到了最大一块，几乎是别人的两倍，但顾及着胃不舒服，稍微意思两口后全进了甄珠肚子。各种零食与她无缘，她和明玉成了难兄难弟，只能看着别人胡吃海塞，自己却什么都吃不下。  
party过后的客厅很难收拾，魏璎珞一面撅着身子和两位男士擦地板，一面看着翘二郎腿的地主老陈嘚瑟：  
“住下来住下来！你今晚要陪我，不然一屋子人突然散了，人走茶凉的。”  
魏璎珞翻翻白眼，她才不想打扰孕妇，然而明玉现在的脾气比驴倔，她也不好直说，干脆眼珠一转：“那你让海兰察告诉他吧。”  
明玉不满地皱皱鼻子，一听见‘他’就知道这事十有八九不可能了，但还是抱着一点小期待去让丈夫发短信。  
“检察院有再找你说签字的事吗......你还要不要去争取一下证据？”通知完家属后，地主老陈开始关心努力干活的魏长工。  
涮拖把的傅恒本想替人拦下话头，却努努嘴没出声。他那天就不该把材料装进手提包里，被廖哥发现后又惹了不少麻烦。  
魏璎珞却无所谓地摇摇头，她能为姐姐做的最后一件事，已经做完了。  
辩护律师不是老油条，而是从未接手过刑事案的民事律师，这于她而言已经有了优势。  
地板上的水印不好拖，她使劲拿抹布擦擦：  
“证据确凿，怎么判决是他们和法律的事，需要我出庭我一定会去。至于其它，法治社会是不能做伪证的，诱导性擦边球也不可以。”  
话中并非无奈，而是认同。明玉见她没有过于纠结，便淡淡哦了一声，开始闭上眼睛打晃晃。  
说是住下来互相陪伴，其实两个人都在四仰八叉的玩手机，根本零交流。刺耳的电话铃吓得明玉差点把手机摔掉，魏璎珞连忙按下接听键，示意她不要出声。  
“......喂？”  
“我看见海兰察发的消息了。”免提里传来男人的声音，“但陈明玉身子沉，不方便打扰，一会儿收拾好赶紧出来。如果她还是不同意，就说我在催你。”  
“这个时间地铁已经......”  
不等她说完，对面的人便匆匆挂断电话，只留下嘟嘟的忙音。  
  
地铁已经没有了。  
你来接我吧。  
  
床上两人面面相觑，魏璎珞把失落的小情绪掩饰好，耸耸肩表示十分遗憾。  
“这个点你去哪儿坐地铁公交？大半夜一个人打车怎么行，他都不想想吗！”明玉嘴角已经耷拉到了下巴， 她以为姓廖的不回消息就是默认，没想到会突然在睡前打电话来，“让海兰察送你回去......”  
“别啦，你自己在家我们都不放心，哪儿那么多坏人，我全程和你发信息总可以吧。”她当即从床上蹦下来穿衣服。  
紧张快速的动作可以暂时掩盖心中不愉，弘历是极为护犊子的人，根本无法容忍她深夜独自在外乱跑，生怕那些新闻里的坏事被她碰上。  
可现在，他好像真的不在乎了。  
她常常思考自己的战略方针是不是出现了问题，但想来想去都觉得唯有真心一种解法。  
脚下有些发沉，却不得不快点走，毕竟越晚越难打车。  
  
夜凉风起。  
魏璎珞刚刚踏出单元门，便看见一辆车打着近光灯。  
再熟悉不过的影子背对着她，听见脚步声后慢慢转身，在垃圾箱钢架上碾灭了手中烟头。  
她悄悄伸了下舌头，又“不小心”利用了他一次，结果他还是来了。  
被黑色风衣裹住的男人大跨几步上前，固执地把棉手套塞过来，并俯身在脸侧嗅了一下。  
男人鼻尖擦过她的面颊。  
“喝酒了？”  
“啤的。”她摆弄着手套没戴，这个温度不需要。  
“冰的？”  
“常温。”  
弘历囫囵不清地嗯了一声，好像比较满意。  
女孩照常坐回副驾驶，透过车窗看一路上的霓虹闪烁。手套绒绒尚有温度，他定是在手中握了许久。  
  
男人会在夜幕降临后滚烫着融入她颤抖的身躯，却在欲海浮沉间避开笨拙而渴望的亲吻。黑暗掩去略显狠厉的眉眼，他一言不发地将细腿按上肩膀，撑直身子俯视同自己交媾缠锁的人。  
她碰不到他。  
太多事不复从前，他在那次彻底发泄后似乎失了兴致，对家里光着腿乱晃的大活人视而不见，直到某些奇特的契机引起了无法自控的反应，才会开始毫无怜惜爱护的生硬动作。  
远算不上贴吻的啃噬作弄得人颈间发痛，他极为乐意的事便是在她身上盖章，留下潮湿暧昧又难以消退的痕迹。这边尚未消下，另一侧又印了过来，害得她整日围着丝巾摘不掉。但她并不抗拒这样的接触，这是离他最近的时候，她可以摩挲着男人后脑，将唇瓣贴向顶在下颌的额头。那些话讲的太露骨，既然说了不需要禁脔，还同意她继续留在家中，这男人心里就不可能什么都没有。  
其实也不算太糟糕，他最终还是会放缓动作，柔稳的探寻给予，依着平时她最松快的节奏将自己送入。  
许是还在生气，气她不由分说把他扣在局子里；许是不甘下风，无法太快接受这份送上门的感情；可能担心自己再被伤害、可能认为她又耍什么花招、可能觉得她有什么不可告人的其它目的......他不认，他抗拒，不咸不淡的拿一张冷脸对着她，妄图扒下那层伪装。  
想扒就扒好了，反正她现在连层塑料膜都没有。  
  
家里脏兮兮的花瓶被清洗干净插上大捧满天星，书房墙侧拉起的棉线重新夹好照片，冰箱又塞满了原味酸酸乳。她虽睡在客房，明明有独立卫浴，却总爱把沐浴露瓶子往大浴室放，纤巧的内衣睡裙全褶在烘干机里，每次都要他拿出来扔回去。厨房经常乱糟糟，溅落满地的水珠被拖鞋踩出印子，茶几上的瓜子皮在打开推拉窗后吹得四处翻滚。  
她再也不会懒床，每天早晨六点五十准时钻进男人被窝，从暖烘烘的鸭绒里探出头告诉他还能再睡十分钟。弘历从前是睁眼后恰好等到闹铃响，现在是被埋在胸膛前乱蹭的小人闹醒，翻过白眼后才去准备早餐。  
生活好像归于平淡，玄关柜的拖鞋，餐桌上的瓷杯，摆在明面的物件都变回双份，两个人似乎在这间房子里共度了许多年。  
但她自己知道，这不对。  
家里有一瓶沐浴露就够了，洗漱用具应该摆放一处，缠着几根发丝的头绳会挨在剃须刀边。  
幸好早已过了最冷的时候，气温逐渐回暖，她并不打算把冬衣费力拎回自己家，干脆统统扔进衣帽间压箱底，弘历也会一边板着脸，一边把乱七八糟的衣服收好。  
可以换春装了。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
妆容精致的女人刚刚吹好造型，她闻嗅着手腕处沉稳厚重的粉胡椒香气，按下16层电梯按钮。  
不同季节不同场景，依据周身变化选择各种款式的香水，才会让别人感到舒服。那丫头身上太甜了，一年四季的花果香甜得腻人，会熏得学长上不来气。  
淑慎敲门前对着电梯镜仔细照照眼下，发现遮瑕膏不太好用，因熬夜工作产生的黑眼圈并不能完全遮盖。她第一次接触刑事案件，自然要从头开始了解流程，不放过任何小细节。这是上天赐给她的机会，就算弘历还是冷着脸，但等到判决结果一出，魏璎珞再次翻脸不认人，他会明白是谁一直站在自己这边。  
只要他肯签字。  
每次见弘历前都要准备许久，就是希望他第一眼便看到最完美的自己。  
然而今天用得体微笑面对的人，并不是他。  
  
门里的人素面朝天，打着赤脚不说，头发也有些蓬乱，和特意研究穿搭的自己差太多。淡粉卷荷叶边的睡衣压出几道褶子，胸前两部分天然支撑显示着主人在家中的随意。  
可能是心理作用，她几乎能闻到空中四散的暧昧气味，随后赶来的男人正在整理针织衫的高领，一看就是刚刚穿上。对面女孩细嫩修长的脖颈上布着两块极为明显的紫红咬痕，还有一块印在锁骨边，小半隐入睡衣衣领中。  
淑慎知道这丫头已经死皮赖脸的搬了回来，一个可怜的泄欲工具而已，那律师并不介意。她很快调整好状态，寒暄过后开始在玄关处翻动材料。  
姑娘被男人轰走，她眼看着弘历熟稔地在那人腰间拍了一下。  
学长不喜欢多余动作和废话，她知道的。  
“下个月就要开庭了，这些是已经整理好的辩词，一定能避免死刑。”她将避免死刑几个字咬得重，希望转身进里屋的女孩能听到。  
文件夹干巴巴的停在半空，男人根本没接，反而语气不善：“你平时也会违反律师守则，把这些材料拿给亲属看吗。”  
“今天来是有更重要的事情谈，魏璎宁死的时候......”  
“有事以后再说，我今天不方便。”  
弘历直接打断了她，这女人绝对是故意的，不然莫名其妙提被害人名字做什么？他自然看得出那些小算盘，只是淑慎从未挑明，相识多年也不好当面讲，干脆开始赶客。  
“之前商议过的日子就是今天，也问所里报备过，你不在事务所我才会过来。”淑慎掏出记事本和时间表，“内容太敏感，可以不在你家谈，一起用个晚饭吧。”  
她对此行颇有信心，弘历向来守信，答应过的事一定会做到，更何况排上时间表的算是工作。  
“关于廖弘昼的证词我已经......”  
男人抬手示意她不要再说，淑慎再自诩见过大场面，也受不了那种略带狠厉和警告的目光。弘历看过时间表后阴着眉眼，她怀疑自己再多说一句，就会被彻底撕破脸推出门。  
她安慰自己，不争一时之长短。  
  
回到厨房的人依旧忙着切洋葱，呛得人打了好几个喷嚏，弘历慢慢拐过岛台柜，自后扶住那双手，将刀具轻轻放下。  
那淑慎说话句句带刺，她肯定听得心里不舒服，他宁可出去谈。  
“我要出去一趟——”  
“这道汤我学了很久。”  
魏璎珞转过身来正对着他，眼睛里淡淡的，没有光彩和期盼，只是单纯地等他做决定。  
那双小手绞住他的针织衫衣摆，不愿意让他走。  
  
弘历犹豫再三后垂首，抬起手顺了顺她扎在颈后的马尾辫。  
“早点休息，别等我了。”  
  
  
  
热气蒸腾的菜品上了满满一桌，全是排队难求的招牌菜，可惜没一道是弘历能咽下去的。  
柠檬茶苦到发涩，黑松露滑蛋腻人无味，无从下嘴还泛着油光的菠萝包，加上对面泛着沉闷东方香的女人，他觉得自己随时会爆发脾气。  
“争取死缓完全可行，你一定要相信我。”  
男人没出声，百无聊赖地放下叉子，看都没看资料一眼。  
“一个无所谓的人，就算要把痛苦还回去也没必要用自己当成本。”淑慎理了理风衣衣领，将及腰卷发抚至耳后，“外面那些话传得太难听，你肯定也听说了......我们会有很多办法的。”  
菠萝包表皮缓缓渗出糖浆，餐厅里不能大声骂人，弘历蜷起五指，阖眼自行消化怒气。在他们眼里，他就是一个会利用身体报复女孩子的小人。  
他哪里舍得？  
冗长的沉默令淑慎以为他在计较得失，便开始一板一眼地分析：  
“强奸犯没有几个判死刑，七八年前的证据只能证明他们两个人有罪，理论上很难分清到底是谁做的。耿裕敏自愿替你弟弟顶下杀人罪，只要她供认不讳，再有你对她的主观印象认定做保，完全可行。”  
弘历打心底认为这种手段过于不齿，简直觉得听多了脏耳朵：“伪造事实，英博合并进世诚以后也开始学这套了？”  
“怎么会呢，你只是说了自己认为的主观意向，就算有错，也是无意识的认知错误，不会牵连到你的。”  
“而且等赢下这个案子以后，我会向关主任说明你对我的帮助，以前的事就一笔勾销了。其实，世诚于你而言是个好选择，关主任对下属很慷慨，合并后你就是东庆八所的副主任，地位和待遇比自己熬好得多，就算不满屈居人下，也能稳妥几年后翘一批人另宣独立。”  
一笔勾销？  
魏璎珞前后跑断腿拦下来又攻击回去的事，居然被说成他给世诚惹麻烦，还得示好请关主任谅解？  
淑慎舀了一大勺椰奶竹丝鸡汤填进男人碗中，彻底毁掉了弘历唯一有心思吃两口的白米饭，贤惠道：  
“许多时候，换个角度思考非常重要。但不论你怎么选择，我都会站在你这边。”  
  
他本想起身就走，却被最后一句摄去神思。  
换个角度。  
“这么想吧，如果是她姐姐杀了老四叔，警局还告诉你，说她有资助姐姐潜逃的嫌疑，你怎么办。”  
发小告诫过的话他从未忘记。  
她早已把话说清楚，反复把自己的心剖给他看，甚至一次又一次主动提及魏璎宁。  
他容易火气冲顶，事发后忙着给自己疗伤，很少考虑她的感受。  
  
弘历神使鬼差般伸出手，接过那份伪证。  
安心品尝蟹子丸的女人只觉得自己几个月努力没有白费，熬夜再多也值得。到时候就由她去求关达同意华天合并，不要再纠结之前公众号舆论的问题，只要对弘历好，她什么都愿意做。男人事业才是第一位，把利益说清楚，谁都会答应。  
女人满意离开后，深夜餐厅中独留他自己，他很饿，满桌子没一样想吃。  
他突然想起家里煮着的那锅牛肉汤，魏璎珞抢了他的钱包，嘚嘚瑟瑟地买回八十块一斤的本地牛肉，他还以为这牛是吃金箔长大的。  
想回家喝汤。  
但现在还不能回去，他必须先去办一件更重要的事。  
左口兜里一支手指大小的迷你录音笔被取出，他一直记得心底默默许下的承诺。  
  
老师绝不允许任何人欺负你。  
  
弘昼的罪行如何宣判轮不到他插手，自然会有法官行使法条进行惩罚，但事实不可动摇，他不允许有人以卑鄙而劣恶的手段实施伪证。  
她等了那么多年，只是在等一个公正的判决。  
有人想毁掉她的盼头，将局面强行扭转。  
他不允许。  
  
她太热情，几乎是将一盆熊熊碳火捧到自己面前，想把冻成冰块的心融开。大半身子已经被烫化，徒留一小部分强硬支撑。  
她说的对，他不信，也不敢信。  
如果到头来只是为了让自己签字，或是反向阻止他给对家作证。  
如果弘昼被判了死缓，或是无期。  
她会不会还是迅速变脸，转身就走？  
  
若真走了，大不了把整颗心剜碎，丁点儿不留。  
  
过街天桥上的对流风太强，吹得他大衣衣摆冽冽骤动，弘历扶住头顶宽檐帽，将录音笔放回衬衫口兜。  
  
紧贴心脏的，挨靠胸膛的，缝线处有手绣的左口兜。  
L。  
  
  
  
魏璎珞拖着一条棉被滚进沙发里，半打瞌睡的看剧集打发时间。桌上汤盅早已晾凉，勉强靠着室内气温维持不冷不热的状态，油沫渐渐浮起，无从下咽。  
她已经坚持了两个月，倒不是失去信心，只是遥遥无期，总觉得看不到尽头。  
电视屏幕亮亮的，拢住沙发里的小棉花包。  
时钟指针慢慢迈向两点。  
弘历彻夜未归。


End file.
